A virtual software switch may be used to transfer data between virtual and/or physical machines. Data may be transferred directly between targeted machines, but additional software and/or hardware may be needed to capture a network data communicated between the virtual and/or physical machines communicatively coupled to the virtual software switch. The additional hardware and/or software needed to capture the network data may add a delay and/or a cost to an operation to monitor the network data. As a result, a limited portion of the data communicated across a network may be reviewed, potentially allowing a security rule to be breached. The breach of the security rule may result in a loss of revenue, a loss of worker productivity, and/or a loss of revenue associated with trade secret information.